


Dedication

by shinealightonme



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: The first one is easy.





	Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "dedication" at [Drabble Soup](https://drabblesoup.dreamwidth.org/587.html).

The first one is easy. The collection of articles is its own dedication. Jake spells it out anyway: _for everyone who liberated Deep Space 9, and everyone lost in the attempt._

The second's easy, too; unhappy people make great comedians. His yarn about a bumbling ensign gets laughs from page one: _for Nog, who hates this book._

The third one, though.

 _for my mother_ \-- she'll never read Anslem.

 _for my father_ \-- don't tempt fate.

 _for Kira, Ezri, Quark_ \-- none of them are why he wrote it.

It's bad form to dedicate a novel to yourself. Jake leaves the inscription blank.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, you can [reblog it on tumblr.](http://toast-the-unknowing.tumblr.com/post/173011276255/dedication-star-trek-ds9-drabble)


End file.
